1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition. More specifically, it relates to a cosmetic composition having improved sebum absorption, moisture control, and feeling of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sebum secreted from the skin functions to protect the skin from the outside world. On the other hand, the sebum mixed with the oil components, surfactant etc., of foundations etc., and becomes a cause of ruined makeup along with time. If a large amount of sebum is secreted, the sebum rises to the surface of the face and causing a greasy and shiny appearance. Therefore, cosmetics are being developed which blend a powder with a high oil absorption such as hydroxyapatite or zinc oxide to absorb a large amount of sebum and thereby improve the long-lastingness of the makeup and to prevent a greasy and shiny appearance caused by the sebum.
The hydroxyapatite used as a sebum absorbant, however, is superior in ability to absorb the sebum on the skin, but at the same time it has a high moisture absorption. Therefore, there is the problem of stickiness on the surface when moist or when the wearer is sweating. Further, zinc oxide has a small moisture absorption, but when it is formulated into cosmetics in large amount, it looks excessively white when it is applied to the skin and the appearance becomes unnatural in some cases. Furthermore, cosmetics containing hydroxyapatite and zinc oxide have the problem of a heavy spreadability at the time of application and a poor feeling in use.